When young travls to New York city she it thown into a mystory
by rosekofoed7
Summary: 483
1. The spiteful singer

The year was 1920, I was a young budding singer Waiting to be discovered.

I found myself in New York City. Though being an Young girl from Ohio in the heart of New York City, I felt overwhelmed with excitement and fear. I had a feeling that something good was coming my way. My first instinct was to explore and take in the sights but as nightfall started to show I know I needed a place to sleep. I soon realized that I used my savings on the train ride up and was quite sure there'd be no place to take me. Lost and nowhere to go I found my wondering among the streets of New York. When a women walked up and said " Do you need help my dear? Please come in my shop is a bit cold tonight. I can make you a cup of tea and food". " That would be nice but you don't have to go to all that trouble for me" I said. " It's really nothing but a kind gesture I'm offering but you want keep wondering around in the cold I won't yeah. Ultimately it your choice" said Fatima. " well I do feel a bit hungry and I suppose your right it is cold" I said. "Come in then" she said as she holding the shop door open. I walked in and noticed it was a fortune teller shop. " come on darling won't you still down talk to me" she said showing a what looked like to be a smile. " Sure. Are you a fortune teller by chance " I said as I sat down. " well yes that is one of my talents but what is it your looking for my dear?" Fatima said as she sipped her tea. " I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what you want. I have everything I need" I said. "But it you who called. You don't have to tell me" said Fatima. " I'll think it's time for me to go it truly has been fun." I said as I walked towards the door. " If that's what you want. At least let me walk you to the boarding house I know of" Fatima said. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and started walking. " If you just tell where it is I'll there myself. There no need for you to take me." I said as my nerves where reacting. " No need we are here" she said as she let me go. " remember who you are" she said as she disappeared. " okey" I said as I walked towards the door. Before I could knock a lady answered and said " you must be Rose. I've been expecting you" she said. "Who are you and how do you know my name" said rose. " Fatima told me. Oh I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self. You can call lady Amir'"she said. "Come let me show you to your room" Amir said as she lead me up stares. Amir opened the door to my bed room and walked off. I went into the bedroom and passed out on the bed. What ever was fate had planned I was ready to take head on.


	2. The Mystory Man

When I woke I found myself in the same room. I panicked " It was all a dream, it must have been" I thought to myself. But now that I see my reality. I wanted so bad to be fiction. If anything Fatima was a mystery of her own though I had for a reason. Living a small town never presented opportunity for me. I wanted excitement and to finally be discovered. If it wasn't for that man I wouldn't be here chasing my dreams. I'd still in the same old dinner daydreaming my life away.

Some called it luck other fate. But to me the mystery man set me on a path to where I wanted to go. I heard a sweet melody and followed it to find it came from a club. I walked in and there he was playing the piano. I smiled at him and leaned against to bar. Noticed me and stop playing. Then he regretted me as if he know me. " Your that dame with the nice voice" her said leaning next to me by the bar. " You must be confused sir, I'm not that girl" I said. " Well can I at least get a name" he said. " violet rose, though I preferred to be called rose" I said. " Well rose how about you sing for me. Our usual has failed to show up tonight. You could replace her if you play your cards right." He said as he gave that devilish. " I would but as you see I'm preoccupied" I said with confidence. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear " you know you'd be a fool if you declined. I can start or stop or stop your carrier. I'd be smart if I were you." He said as he moved away. "I guess I can sing a number or two" I said. "Glad you choose right choice. You can get ready there." "My name is James by the way" he said as he walked up on stage.


	3. Personal reflection

Looking in the mirror I couldn't help but think of Fatima's words." Remember who you are" who does she think she is. Does Fatima know something I don't.

If anything that was the least of my problems I was about to sing in front of people I didn't know for a man who seems a little off. How did recognize me after a year? I could of sworn that he didn't stay long enough to remember my voice. I could be wrong in all of this. One thing I could say is that I shouldn't waste this opportunity he gave me.

" Ready my sing bird" he said when he walked up. "Ready as I'll ever be" I said. "That's great. By the way good luck" he said as he walked on stage. "Ladies and gentlemen may introduce Violet Rose the song bird of Ohio" he said running backstage. "That's your cue" an stage hand said. "I'll be right there" I said. I started walking on stage looking around to see them staring at me. I walk up to the microphone and breathed in. I started to sing

"My heart belongs to you, even though we are apart your never far from my heart,

My dear though it's been long I'm still waiting for the day to hold close to me,

All I have is time to love, even if it's forever I'll have the memories of you and me, forever close to my heart, and though we are apart your never far from my heart"

As I was singing I over heard James having an argument with what sound like to be a girl.

" How could you I gave you everything and now you toss me a side for her" she said gesturing to me. "If you truly wanted this slot you would've showed up on time."he said looking at her. "That's no fair, I want this and you know I'd do anything for you James. You know you can count on me" she said while touching his face. "Can I count on you not showing up drunk. I can smell the alcohol on your breath Sidney. You promised to get your act together. Right now your nothing but a liability to me." James said as he push her away. "You promised to make me a star. What happened James an I not good enough for you because a pretty face walks in who can sing. How about me"She said hitting his chest. "Times have changed" he said looking away. "How, please tell me" Sidney said tearing up. "Welcome come to show Business. Your either relevant or fade into obscurity" he said coldly. "That it then, while maybe I'll tell the world who you really are." She said trying to walk away. Jame quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her close "You do that and you can kiss your career good bye. Remember who made you and I can quick make sure you don't remain relevant" he said letting her go. "I'm sorry it won't happen again sir" she said. "Good, go wait in my office" he said. Sidney stormed off very upset while jame was watching me.

When I finished the crowd gave me a standing ovation, in made me smile. He ran out hugging me and said "you did great". "Give it up for Violet Rose" he said and gestured to go backstage. Went we were both backstage James said "How would you like to be a regular here?" he asked. "I'd love nothing more sir" I said. "Come by tomorrow we'll draw contract. Now if you excuse me I have a employee to talk to." He said before walking away.


End file.
